Hopeless (Hope I)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson era la persona más noble que uno podía conocer, pero también el ser más monstruoso que uno puede encontrarse, pero de una forma u otra, tenía un corazón hermoso y puro, dispuesto a amar y ser amado. Pero nunca tuvo tanta suerte. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.


**Título:** Hopeless.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Pairings:** Katherine-Elijah-Gia.

 **Sinopsis:** Elijah Mikaelson era la persona más noble que uno podía conocer, pero también el ser más monstruoso que uno puede encontrarse, pero de una forma u otra, tenía un corazón hermoso y puro, dispuesto a amar y ser amado. Pero nunca tuvo tanta suerte.

 **Advertencias:** 995 palabras. Casi al límite.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

 **HOPELESS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elijah siempre había estado ahí para su familia, doblegándose a ellos para mantener la calma, pero también dispuesto a luchar con uñas y dientes si era totalmente necesario, nunca fallaba, siempre se mantenía ahí, en el campo de batalla, en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar que le pasara a él, siempre y cuando su familia estuviese a salvo.

Fue así durante muchísimo tiempo. Pero hubo varias veces que dudó, estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano, Klaus, en infinidad de ocasiones, tantas como las veces que estuvo a punto de seguir su corazón por encima de la razón. Estuvo a punto de salvar a Katherine, incluso a Elena a costa de la integridad física y mental del psicópata de su hermano; pero más importante aún, por un momento estuvo dispuesto a abandonar a Hope, Klaus y a Hayley, para vengar la muerte de la pequeña Gia.

Y es que si hay algo que caracteriza a Elijah Mikaelson por encima de su honor, es la pureza de su corazón, para muchas personas esto sonará a locura, pues Elijah es el hermano imperturbable, el asesino despiadado o incluso el chico que se oculta tras la puerta roja, temiendo ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, pero por encima de todo eso, es un hombre que ama y quiere ser amado.

Bondadoso, noble y especialmente manipulable.

Katherine lo manipuló. Elena lo manipuló. Incluso Tatia lo manipuló. Todos jugaron con su corazón hasta hacerlo añicos, la mismísima Hayley también.

Pero, ¿y Gia? ¿Jugó alguna vez con Elijah? Nunca, Gia siempre estuvo ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, pero nunca juzgó a Elijah, ni mucho menos lo usó.

¿No es eso en lo que consiste el amor? ¿dar y recibir?

Gia era una joven talento, con un futuro prometedor siendo vampira o humana, pero en vez de apartarse, de quedarse relegada a un segundo plano, decidió buscar a Elijah, estar a su lado, dar apoyo, y por culpo de ello, murió. Porque eso es lo que pasa cuando te rodeas de sangre y de seres sobrenaturales y dejas tu corazón expuesto, que mueres.

Pero Elijah no podrá morir nunca.

Esa es su maldición. No una puerta roja, no un hermano psicópata, no un corazón roto.

Verá morir a mucha gente, verá muchas traiciones y su corazón, por estúpido que parezca, siempre será golpeado hasta no quedar nada.

Pero él estará ahí.

Resistiendo.

— ¿Irónico, cierto? —la chica, escondida en las sombras se sobresalta, no había escuchado a nadie acercarse, sus rizos se retuercen cuando se vuelve para descubrir quien era la idiota que había decidido interrumpir sus pensamientos.

— Oh, que monada —comenta la morena, tomando uno de sus rizos entre los dedos—, tu debes de ser Gia, ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Dónde estamos...? Y, bueno, ¿tu quien coño eres para espiar a...?

Se calla de golpe, la morena puede ver en sus ojos que algo ha cambiado, seguramente acabará de darse cuenta lo que está sucediendo, que ella está muerta -ambas lo están- y que no hay forma de remediarlo, casi siente lástima por ella, casi, dejó de sentirlo cuando se dio cuenta que era alguien importante para Elijah, frunció el ceño al pensar en eso, nadie debería ocupar ese lugar.

El sonido de sus tacones en el suelo altera a la pobre muchacha perturbada que le lanza una rápida mirada, casi puede apreciar los rasgos del vampirismo.

— Cariño, no soy tu enemiga —bromeó dibujando un puchero en sus perfectos y delicados labios, Gia quiso golpearla, con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza—. Ambas compartimos algo en común.

— ¿Qué estamos muertas? —bufó molesta, como sino fuese evidente.

— No, querida —se paseó a su alrededor, se vio tentada de tomar uno de sus cabellos, como si se tratase de su juguete nuevo, pero no quería espantarla, bastante sola se sentía viajando entre mundos y viendo como todos seguían sus vidas sin recordarla.

Por lo menos Elena estaba dormida. _Jódete Damon_.

No pensaba comentar el caso incesto. No, para ella eso no existía o vomitaría.

— Que las dos queremos lo mejor para Elijah

— ¿Quién eres...?

La chica se alejó de Gia, y con pasos vacilantes se puso a la misma altura de Elijah, el cual seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, alzó la mano con cuidado, rozó con los nudillos la piel expuesta de sus mejillas, casi cerró los ojos por el placer de sentir a su antiguo amor, pero no lo sentía, en absoluto, cabreada con el mundo y consigo misma, se apartó de él, sin darse cuenta de que Elijah se había movido, que estaba mirando en la misma dirección donde se encontraban las chicas.

Gia, esperanzada dio un paso al frente, sus ojos cubiertos con un brillo especial, como si aún pudiese llorar. Era patética.

— No nos ve, ni no siente

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

— Porque yo marco la diferencia —sonrió con orgullo—, por allí por donde voy, todos me recuerdan. Me sienten. _Me viven._

— ¿Eres Katherine, verdad?

La réplica sonrió con poderío, pero con un deje de amargura, cada vez que oía su nombre salir de la boca de alguien que una vez fue importante para ella, lo oía como algo vacío, hueco, sin vida. Gia no la conocía, pero ya había oído hablar de ella. De forma negativa.

— Eras importante para Elijah. Muy importante.

Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la soledad de su habitación, todo estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba ni un murmuro, pero una parte masoquista del Original, esperaba sentir algo diferente, tocó con vacilación su mejilla y por un momento le pareció percibir el olor a frutas de Katerina, fue solo un segundo, pero casi podía escuchar la voz meliosa de Gia, sonrió.

El Otro Lado no existía.

Al igual que la esperanza por un mundo mejor.

Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos, sin saber que a ambos lados, estaban dos de las personas más importantes de sus vidas, dos personas que marcaron un antes y un después.

 **FIN.**


End file.
